Assasin's Love
by xXcherrysXx
Summary: She is a normal girl. He is a trained assasin. A family tradition? A force marriage? Will they both get along with each other?...... Well read and find out yourselves… R&R… MxN pairing! My first fanfic! Please review!
1. prologue

ASSASIN'S LOVE

**ASSASIN'S LOVE**

By: Sakura Cherrys

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor the characters… I wish I do though.

Summary:

She is a normal girl. He is a trained assassin. A family tradition? A force marriage? Will they both get along with each other?... Well read and find out yourselves… R&R… MxN pairing!

Prologue…

Mikan Sakura, a 17 year old brunette with brown hair and hazel orbs for her eyes. She has a very beautiful face as well a beautiful body with the perfect curves on the right place. Believe it or not, she even has her own fan club that consists almost the whole (a/n: ALMOST!) male population in her school except her school teachers that is. Even though she is like that, she is very oblivious to what is happening around her… because she is terribly naïve and too innocent. Currently… she's having a normal life….but for not long. Mikan Sakura is currently running towards her classroom in Alice Academy, opening the door and panting heavily.

"Good morning everyone!!" as usual some of the students greeted her back. Mostly of them are the boys, while the girls gave her jealousy glares at her, but she's too dumb to notice about it. Then, as every morning she tried to do, Mikan run towards her best friend, Hotaru Imai, to give a bear hug.

"Good morning! HHOOTTAARRUUUU!!" she exclaimed… But as usual for them in every morning…

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"OW! Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan accused her best friend while rubbing her sore back and the bump on her head. Yuu Tobitha, the class representative runs towards our favourite brunette with a worried look. He just couldn't stop worrying about her eventhough this happens every… and he means every morning.

"Mikan-chan, are you allright?" he asked her.

Mikan smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Iinchou, no need to worry. I've gotten used to it," she said. Hotaru walks towards them. "Oh, Hotaru. I knew you would open to me one day!" Mikan exclaimed as she noticed her best friend.

BAKA.

"OW!" Mikan exclaimed again. The class sweat dropped.

"You're irritating me, stupid. Now get out of my way. You're blocking my way, I need to go to the faculty room," Mikan and Yuu gave her way and she simply walk away from them with an emotionless face.

"Well, Hotaru is being Hotaru. The Ice Queen genius, right Iinchou?" Mikan asked the class representative. Yuu just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same morning in Tokyo University, a raven haired guy with crimson eyes is currently sitting at the back of his class, with a manga that covered his face and his legs are crossed on the table.

"Good morning, Natsume," greeted a guy with blonde hair and blue baby eyes also known as Ruka Nogi, the crimson eyed guy's best friend.

Natsume Hyuuga, the middle son of the Hyuuga family. He is the heir to the biggest cooperation in Japan, the Hyuuga Cooperation. They are also one of the richest families in the whole wide world. He is the heir because his elder brother has his own company while his youngest brother doesn't seems to be interested in this, and not to mention, he is very young! His youngest brother is only 5 years old!

Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga's best friend. The Nogi family is also one of the rich families in Japan. Rumors say that Nogi is the only person that Natsume Hyuuga opens to. They, Ruka and Natsume are the Tokyo University … no scratch that… they are the country heart throbs, because they both are **HOT** and **SUPER RICH**.

"Hn…" Natsume answered him. Ruka didn't mind because he knew Natsume's personality who doesn't talk much. Later on… Natsume's cellphone rings.

"Hn…"

"Hello son. You got another mission tonight. I want it to completed by tomorrow morning, understood?" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Tch. Whatever." was his only reply to his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF PROLOGUE

Me: so, how was it?

Natsume: it sucks.

Me: HEY!

Mikan: Natsume! Its not nice to say that!

Natsume:………. tch

Me: well… maybe it is…(cry waterfalls)

Hotaru: (shot me with the baka gun) shut up idiot.

Ruka: (sweatdropped) well…. Anyway…please review!

ME: YAY! Ruka said it! Until next time. See you! (wave hands).


	2. Chapter 1

ASSASIN'S LOVE

**ASSASIN'S LOVE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor the characters… I wish I do though.

Me: YAY! Chapter 1 is up!

Hotaru: (BAKA.BAKA.BAKA) shut up idiot.

Me: Waaaa!!(Crying waterfalls) Mikan-chan… helps me!

Mikan: ano… Hotaru…

Hotaru: (aim the baka gun at Mikan) Yes?

Mikan: (sweatdrop) no… nothing…

Ruka: (sweatdrop)

Yuu: … well readers… please read and review.

Chapter 1: Kuroneko (the Black Cat)

Morning as usual in Alice Academy for our lovely favorite brunette who is currently running towards her classroom. "Good morning everybody!" Mikan greeted as she opened the door. The boys and her friends greeted her back… but nobody paid her attention after that. She wondered what is going on with all of them. _This is weird,_ Mikan thought.

"Why are you all look so gloomy today? Did something bad happened?" she asked the whole class. They all paid their attention back to her… well except for the Ice Queen. She never really cared. A girl with curly green hair like a seaweed perm is the one who answered her question.

"Stupid. Didn't you hear the news today? There is another death today, or should I say yesterday night. It was rumored that it was Kuroneko who did it again.." she answered with her nose in the air. Sumire Shouda, 17 years old. She never liked Mikan Sakura because the attention that Mikan get from the boys. She thinks she is more popular and more beautiful compare to Mikan Sakura. Sumire is also the president of the Japan's most crowded fan club, 'The Natsume and Ruka Fan Club'.

Mikan thought for a while. "Permy, do you mean the leader of the American mafia group? The one who came to Japan last week? I've heard about it this morning. Anyway… who cares, as long I'm not involved with those kinds of things, I'll be safe," Mikan said it with a happy tone. All of them, including Sumire, excluding Hotaru stared at her with disbelief. Wondering if she had gone out of her mind. Mikan went to her seat. Then she realized that she'd being watched. "What? Did I do something wrong? Or did I say something wrong?" she asked them with her usual innocent and childish face.

Hotaru sighed (a/n: that's rare!). She took out her baka gun and aimed at her best friend._ How stupid she could get? _She thought. Her classmates already noticed the baka gun, Mikan ………. She is still oblivious as ever.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA. The class sweatdropped.

"OW! HOTARU! I didn't go to hug you today! What did you do that for?! I did nothing wrong right?!" Mikan yelled while rubbing her forehead that has a very big bump because of the shot.

"Because you're very stupid from all of the people who are stupid," Hotaru answered her best friend's question as well as checking her Baka Gun. Everyone sweatdropped as the Ice Queen answers. After that, everything went back to normal. It was back to a noisy class. Mikan smiled. _Looks like they back to normal,_ she thought. Their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei came in or waltz into the classroom.

"Good morning my lovely students! Eventhough you are all 17 years old! Lookie here! I just got a new hair trim yesterday, don't you just like it?" he asked while dancing in front of the classroom. The class sweatdropped again at their homeroom teacher attitude. _Gay freak!!_ They all…… and I mean everyone thought. Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and start shooting their homeroom teacher. But Narumi-sensei dodges all attacks by dancing all around the classroom. "Well-students-I-got-something-to-do-this-morning. So, it's a-free-period-tata…" Narumi-sensei said as he dodges Hotaru attacks and ran out pf the classroom.

_This happens every day I tell you. Every day!_ Mikan thought. Well… school has to end that day right? Anyway… that is Mikan Sakura's school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Mikan was returning home from work. She works as a waiter in her neighborhood to support her living expenses. She's been working since her parents died in an airplane crash, two years ago. They still left her some amount of money for her, she never used it because she is still underage to withdraw the money and she was saving it for emergency. Mikan is currently, thinking of something and didn't notice what is going on around her, until she bumps into some one. Mikan immediately apologized.

"Sorry! I was thinking and didn't noti-" she didn't get the chance to finish her statement because her back was force onto the wall. "HEY!! What's the big idea!? I already apologized!" she yelled at the person who pinned her onto the wall.

"Looks like I got a very nice prey tonight. A very nice beautiful prey, don't I!" that person asked his friends. Mikan realized that they were drunk. _Jeez, that is why I hate men, _she thought while trying to release herself from the man's grip.

"Look, I bumped onto you, and I already apologized…so…let go of me!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Apologizing with words are not enough. We all want something in return" he said while snickering. "We want your body tonight." Mikan eyes widened of shockment. She is scared of what is going to happen to her.

"Let me go this instant, you jerk! LET ME GO!!"

"Certainly, after we're finished with you," he said.

"NO!! Let me go!! Help! Somebody, help!! Let go! HELP!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs but the group of men just laughed at her attempt to run away. The man starts kissing Mikan's neck. "Help… somebody…please…" Mikan's yelling turn into whimpering. Her eyes are filled with tears when she heard a voice.

"She told you to let go, didn't she?" the voice said. The men turn around to face and beat up the intruder, but when they turned around, they were really shocked and speechless. The man's grip loosens. Mikan quickly got away from the man and rubbed her wrist which was bruised by the strong grip. She still didn't pay attention to her savior, she wipe her tears. When she was doing that, one of the men stammered something that makes Mikan eyes widened.

"K-Ku-Kuro-Ne-Neko?!"

_Kuroneko? The famous murderer is her savior?! This can't be! A murderer saving people? _Mikan thought. The men ran for their lives. Who wouldn't? But leaving a girl alone with the murderer… wouldn't it be too much?

For a while, they both stay silent. Then Mikan face him and bowed. "Thank you for saving me. You're not as bad as they talk about you," Mikan looked at him and smiled. "Now, would you please excuse me? I need to go home because I have school tomorrow. Thank you again," Mikan continued. She turns to pick up her bag and things when she heard a 'thud' sound at her back. She turns back and saw the famous murderer on the ground unconscious.

Kuroneko's POV

I was stunned by her action. Why didn't she run away? Why did she thank me for? Shouldn't she suppose to be afraid that I will kill her? I aw the brunette turns around and then…… I see no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: YAY! Gosh! I'm tired of typing!

Natsume: tch, weakling.

Me: hey!

Mikan: Natsume! It's not nice to say that!

Natsume: shut up, Polka!

Mikan: (a big vein popped out) PERVERT!

Natsume: SHUT UP!

Ruka: anyway… please review…


	3. important notes!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry I can't update yet! My computer broke down and I can't continue my work!

But I'll try to force my father to fix it as soon as possible!

Sorry again!!

xXcherrysXx


	4. Chapter 2

ASSASIN'S LOVE

ASSASIN'S LOVE

By : xXcherrysXx

Chapter 2: What Now?!

Her eyes were directly on the dagger that is placed at her throat, held by no than other the famous murderer, The Kuroneko. Mikan is really scared…. no she is really terrified of thinking that The Kuroneko will kill her instantly at that time. But now… The Kuroneko is no other than Natsume Hyuuga, the heir to the biggest company in Japan, the Hyuuga Cooperation.

"What do you want to do with me?" he asked her in calm, cold and a very dangerous tone… and that scare the hell out of Mikan. She looked at him directly in his crimson eyes and answered him.

"What would I want to do with you? NOTHING! I just took care of you since you passed out that night when you saved me from those drunken men! I just want to pay you back!" Mikan snapped at him.

Flashback

Mikan's POV

_What should I do with him? Should I help him or not? Well… he did saved me from those men… I guess I have no choice than to help him…he is bloodied up and have many wounds…I led him to his feet and leaned him to me… god, he's heavy._

_I brought him to my house and dressed his wounds…woa! He got quite a lot of wounds on his body. Let see… who is behind this mask… I pulled his Kuroneko masked off. This made me jumped… "NATSUME HYUUGA?!" I yelled. Natsume Hyuuga is the famous murderer? The heir of the richest company is the famous murderer? Well… don't care about that now. The thing that is important is to dress his wounds first. _

End of POV

Natsume Hyuuga didn't seem to wake up after two days unconscious. Because of taking care of him, Mikan had to lie to her teacher and her manager where she works at that she is sick and can't get out of bed. Well, the on the third day, Mikan decided that she should go to school as well as her work. She had missed to many classes at school, and she would have a problem to catch up the syllabus.

When she got home, Kuroneko or Natsume Hyuuga is no where to be seen. _He might have left._ Mikan thought… but she was wrong. On cue after she thought of that, a pair of strong arms pushed me and pinned onto the wall. A dagger was placed on her throat. Then she realized that the famous murderer is the one who is holding the dagger. Mikan gulped. Mikan Sakura, an ordinary girl is now facing the famous murderer, The Kuroneko.

End of Flashback

"Now would you mind to move that dagger from my throat, before you kill me? I don't want to die in teens," Mikan said as she sees that Natsume Hyuuga didn't take any action when she said her purpose of bringing him to her house, but only god knows how terrified she is. Natsume Hyuuga slowly removes the dagger from her throat and backed away. Mikan sighed in relief and muttered thank you. Natsume just stared at her from top to bottom until his gaze fell onto the white plastic bag full of groceries at her right hand. Mikan noticed what he had been staring at.

"Are you hungry? It's been two days since you passed out. So I expect that you would be hungry when you woke up. I'm gonna make some dinner tonight, so would you please sit down and be quiet. You can watch the television or read the mangas that are on the shelves. Just please take well care of it, because it was my late father's," Mikan said and she walked into the kitchen leaving the stunned Kuroneko.

Natsume was startled by her behavior. Usually people would run if they saw The Kuroneko, or girls would scream and drooling at the sight of him. But this girl is different. She didn't run nor drool at the sight of him like other girls would. He went into the living room and look at the shelves. Its true, there are a lot of mangas in it. _I wonder how she knew I like to read mangas anyway? _Natsume thought.

Mikan found him silently reading manga inside the living room when she'd finished cooking. "Dinner's ready. Please put the manga back to where it was," Mikan said. (well, Mikan is an organized girl in here) Natsume didn't say anything while they were eating. Miakn, a person who can't quiet down broke the silence.

" Ne,.. sorry I took off your mask without your permission. Its just that it would be easier to dress up your wounds with that mask off. So, I accidentally know your identity without meaning to… but, can you let me go? Pretend that this didn't happened at all? Please?" Mikan asked. But all she got is a quiet person for an answer. This made Mikan angry. "Hey! I'm taling to you, Mr Hyuuga! So please answer me."

"Its gonna be worse than death, Polka dots…" he answered her with a cold tone. Mikan kept silent for a while.

"Worse than… wait… polka dots? Well… that's… my… my…" Mikan's face started to flushed red. " You.. you saw… you… PERVERT!!" Mikan yelled at him. Natsume just shrugged.

"you're the one who show it to me, stupid, " he said and wear his Kuroneko cloak. Natsume started to walk into the night.

"HEY! I'm not done talking to you! HEY!" Mikan yelled after him. But it was no use. Natsume Hyuuga was already out of sight. "What the hell is going on with him? Something worse than death? What is worse than death… no… nothing is worse than death… or is it? No… I don't think so…." Mikan said to herself. _He was just scaring me so wouldn't tell anybody his secret, that must be it. _Mikan thought.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion, Natsume just got home and he was very tired. His mother, Riku Hyuuga came to him and attacked him with a machine gun of questions. Natsume was too tired to and he was not in the mood to answer his mother questions. So, he just ignored her and simply walked away to his room.

"What's wrong with him? He never ignored my questions before," Riku asked herself but more likely, to her eldest son is there. So, he is the one who answered her.

"I knew what happened, mother, and why he is not in the mood tonight. A girl knows about his biggest secret," Persona, Natsume's eldest brother said.

"A WHAT?" Riku yelled.

"A girl mother. A lovely brunette by the name of Mikan Sakura," Persona continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning breakfast time in the Hyuuga mansion. It was normal for their family to have breakfast and dinner together… but still the unusual about this family… is they are all tooo untalkative… not like Mikan. Who didn't follow the rules that were made by the mistress if the mansion will face the wrath of the mistress itself.. well except the master. So they never disobey her.

"I knew what happened Natsume. Who is this girl?" Riku asked her middle son. Natsume just shrugged. Persona and youichi, the youngest of the Hyuugas snickered. Natsume immediately knew who is behind this. "I want this lovely brunette… that is what I was told from Persona, to join us for dinner tonight. No objections… whether you knew this brunette or not, you will have to follow the family traditions… understood young man?" Riku continued.

"Tch. Whatever," was Natsume's only reply and he strode off to the campus.

Aikawa looked at his second son's retreating figure, wondering what are they talking about.

"Hon… what are you talking about? And what does this have to do with the family tradition?´he asked his wife. Riku just smiled sweetly at him and give him a file of information on somebody… _A girl? _Aikawa thought. "Miss Mikan Sakura… what about her?"

"You'll know," Riku answered with a sweet smile. This little brunette knows about Kuroneko's BIG secret. And Natsume will follow our decision whether he like it or not," she continued.

"Riku, are you sure she doesn't act like the others? You know what I mean," Aikawa asked.

"Nonsence! Of course I'm sure about it. She also have her own fanclub at school. Very popular." Riku said. "Oh goody… she will join us for dinner tonight.. I will have a chat with the chef.. please excuse me."

……………………………………………..

Sorry for the late update! I was really busy! Right now I'm in college so… I got many classes and assignments… but I will try and update soon enough! Please review!


	5. Chapter 3

ASSASIN'S LOVE

ASSASIN'S LOVE

By : xXcherrysXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… neither the characters… I wish I do though.

Me: my god! Chap 3 is up!!

Natsume: Shut up

Mikan: hey Natsume! Its not nice to say that!

Natsume: whatever.

Me: don't care anyway! I'm in a good mood now… Please read an review!!

Chapter 3: Hyuugas…

Mikan walked into the class without greeting her classmates like she usually do. Everyone look at her, even Hotaru is concerned, worrying if she is sick. Mikan walked to her seat with thought lost in her head. She was thinking about the phone call that she received this morning. A phone call from a person she least … no from the person that she never expected.

Flashback

"Hello! Sakura Residence, Mikan Sakura speaking," she greeted with her usual happy tone. She was exactly happy that morning even though what Natsume Hyuuga, the arrogant brat, said last night worry her.

"Oi, Polka. Do you always shout? Making people ears turn deaf?" the voice at the end of the line said. Mikan gasped loudly.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"SHUT UP POLKA! I'm not deaf and I know who I am!" Natsume yelled back.

"What do you wa- wait, how the hell you get my number? I don't recall of giving it to a jerk… wait scratch that… to a perverted jerk like you!" Mikan yelled… again.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I got my sources. You still didn't tell anyone my secret do you? If you do, you're dead," Natsume said. Mikan on the other hand pouted… Natsume couldn't see of course. She said that she still didn't tell anyone because she doesn't want to die in an early age! "Good. I'm picking you up at seven sharp. Don't mind your part time job, I already told your manager to let you off for tonight," Natsume ordered.

"Who the heck are you to order me around like that? Even though I'm free tonight, I still have many chores at my home. So sorry to disappoint you," Mikan politely decline.

"To bad for you. You don't have a choice. I will pick you up whether you like it or not. Seven o'clock sharp. Formal cloths. If you try to embarrass me, I'll definitely change my mind about letting you see the next sun rise," Natsume said and he hung up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH HIM?!" Mikan yelled on top of her lungs.

End of flashback

_What did he meant by picking me up at seven? Formal clothes? Is he gonna take me out before killing me? _Mikan asked herself. Mikan thinks about those things throughout the whole school sessions. When its time to go back, her friends came to see her. But Mikan is still lost in her own thoughts didn't seem to notice them.

"Mikan-chan… Mikan-chan!" Anna called Mikan, but Mikan is still lost in her thoughts. Hotaru got annoyed and shot Mikan with her Baka Gun.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"OW! Hotaru! Why did you do that for?" Mikan exclaimed. Her friends sweatdropped.

"Mikan-chan, are you all right? You were spacing out since this morning. Is something bothering you?" asked Yuu Tobita, the class representative.

"I'm fine, Iinchou. No need to worry. I just got something in my head." Mikan looked at her watched. "Oh no,I'm going to be late. Sorry guys, I need to get going now. I have something important this evening."

"What? A date?" Anna guessed. Mikan smiled bitterly.

"You can say that. See you guys tomorrow," Mikan bid them off good bye and left. _A date huh? Maybe my first and my last. And I will be seeing you guys tomorrow if there is any tomorrow for me. _Mikan thought.

………………………………………………………

Meanwhile in Tokyo University a raven-haired man is current packing his things up. His best friend looks at him with a weird look. "Why are you going back so early? That's weird for you Natsume," Ruka asked. Natsume just shrugged. He wants this matter to end quickly so that his mother would stop nagging him about that. His mother called him each hour to remind him about their dinner tonight and to pick up their special guest tonight.

"I got something to do tonight. Mother wont stop nagging me about tonight's dinner with a special guest," Natsume answered his best friend.

"Dinner with a special guest? Must about girl. That is why your mother is creating a fuss about it." Ruka said.

"Hn…" was Natsume's answer and he walked of to his sport car leaving the dumbstruck Ruka._ Hmmm... a girl huh? Maybe auntie could find him the right girl for him... well, who knows... just sit back and watch. When the time comes, I will know about it. _Ruka thought.

……………………………………………….

Five minutes till 7 o'clock in the evening. Mikan is already in her house. She wears a blue black tube dress with black high heels… 4 inches to be exact. Her hair is let loosen at her back. The dress shows all her perfect curves at the right place. She was stunning, beautiful yet elegant. At 7 o'clock sharp, she a car horn, she hurried outside. She saw THE 'Great' Natsume Hyuuga leaning on his sports car.

"Okay, now I did what you ordered me to do. Now what do you want?" Mikan asked him. But he just kept quiet while starring at the brunette. (a/n: bad Natsume!) Mikan got uneasy and blushed. "Hey, I'm talking to you, so please respond, Mr. Hyuuga," Mikan continued as she stared down at her feet.

Natsume's POV

_I was speechless. I couldn't say anything else. She have the perfect curves that any guy would want. She's soooo HOT! Adding it to her flushed face… she look adorable an- wait! WAIT A SEC! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_

"Get in the car," _I ordered._

_She was taken aback. She never expected this_. "Why should I?" _she asked me. I glared at her._

"Get in, if not, you're not gonna see the sun rise tomorrow'" _I said in a cold tone. I can't help it. Its just the way to make her what I want without her contradicting me._

Normal POV

They arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion about 15 minutes later. Mikan was dumbstruck, staring at the humongous mansion, but then a question struck her. _What the hell are we doing here?_ Mikan thoughts scream. She followed Natsume walking into the mansion, still looking around…

Meanwhile, Natsume's parents were looking at them from a secret place, complementing how enchanting Mikan looked tonight. "She's very lovely, isn't she, Aikawa?" Riku asked her husband. Aikawa nodded.

"She sure is… you told me that she didn't want to come. How did Natsume persuade her anyway?" Aikawa asked back.

"Natsume-nii threatens to kill her if she didn't come," a little voice answered him. It was the youngest of the Hyuuga, Youichi. "I followed him just now. That's why I know," the little one continue.

"Perfect. Let's go. They will be waiting for us. It's rude to let the guest, a special guest to wait for us," Aikawa said.

……………………………………………

When the family got into the waiting hall, Mikan and Natsume was already waiting for them. Natsume was leaning on the wall, while Mikan is examining the hall quietly. Riku is the one who greeted her first.

"Good evening, Miss Mikan Sakura I presume?" Riku greeted with an exited tone. Aikawa sweatdropped. Mikan nodded and greeted her back. "You look lovely tonight…" Mikan blushed when Riku compliment her and she stammered thank you. "This is my husband, Aikawa Hyuuga, my eldest son, Persona and my youngest son, Youichi," Riku introduce them to Mikan. Mikan smiled sweetly at the little boy and the little boy blushed… (a/n: Youichi blushed?! So cute!) "So you see, I'm the only female in this family," Riku continued.

_What is going on here? Why is she introducing them to me? And WHY is Natsume Hyuuga bringing me here?! _Mikan thought.

"Come and join us for dinner," Aikawa invited. Mikan just nodded and followed them while their sons… followed her from behind.

"Looks like she got mother and father's attention, Natsume-nii… your dead," Youichi said with a snicker.

"Shut up," Natsume muttered.

………………………………………….

tamaharu.4ever

Ao Kudo

technologywizard

babee-angel

dominiqueanne

almosthere13

xXAlyssa-himEXx

Midnight-Moonlight-Gal

MeIsWatIam

petalsarefallingxoxo

Thanks for the reviews! I will try and update soon enough! Please read and review guys! i'm kinda free now... so i can update this... but no one knows about whats gonna happen in the future... and just now... i got the most complicated assignment off all assignments! making a movie! R & R


	6. Chapter 4

ASSASIN'S LOVE

ASSASIN'S LOVE

By : xXcherrysXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… neither the characters… I wish I do though.

Chapter 4: Family Tradition? O.O

Even though Mikan came from a normal family, she knew perfectly enough about rich people and their table manners. But this is the first time she ate with a family who doesn't talk much. If she could find the time to prick herself, she would. Then she would know this is a dream or not. They ate with silence, and then Riku invited her to the family hall. She is the one who started the conversation because the others were not the one who talks 'too' much.

"Miss Sakura, can I call you Mikan-chan only? I don't want any formalities in here," Riku asked.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Hyuuga. I don't mind," Mikan said.

"Good, you know about Natsume's other identity don't you?" Riku asked. Mikan just nodded. "Mikan, you're wondering what is happening to you right now, isn't it?" Riku continued. Mikan nodded again. (a/n: when did Mikan turns quiet?!) "Actually Mikan, all the male members of the Hyuuga family are assasins." Mikan eyes widen with shockment. _Why Mrs. Hyuuga is is telling me this? Isn't this supposed to be their family secret? _Mikan thought. But Riku cutted of Mikan's thoughts by changing the subject.

"As I understand Mikan, Natsume force you to come here. Didn't he?" Riku asked. Mikan being the dense girl got easily distracted by the change of subject.

"Yes, he did indeed," Mikan answered as she glared at Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume ignored her. Aikawa laugh in amusement. He never sees any lady glare at his second son as Mikan did. She didn't even care of Natsume's good looks, well, he had to admitted that his son does have a very handsome face and a cool attitude. If not, the female population in the country won't fall for him. Not Mikan though...

"But, why are you telling me this? Isn't this suppose to be your family secret?" Mikan asked back to the subject.

"Ah Natsume, you didn't tell her didn't you?" Aikawa asked his second son. Mikan suddenly turn her attention to Natsume Hyuuga. She asked him with a questioning look. But Natsume intended to ignore her. He didn't know what is going on with him; he just likes to tease her like that, making her angry. This makes Mikan very angry. A vein popped out on Mikan's head. Riku noticed the tense situation quickly explain it to Mikan.

"Unfortunately Mikan, for generations the Hyuuga family have this unusual family tradition. And most of the members like Natsume himself didn't like it a single bit," Riku explained.

"Tradition? A family tradition? What is it, and what is my role in this family tradition that made me to be here?" Mikan asked.

"Well, it's like this. Each male of the Hyuuga family member must be train to be professional assasins. But there is a punishment if anyone knew about this secret. This is where you are included, Mikan. You knew Natsume's other identity. The tradition is that if a male knew about his secret, he will have to kill him," Riku explained the first part. Mikan eyes widened widely when she heard the word kill. "No need to worry Mikan, but if the female knew about his secret and the first one who knew about it, well... he'll have to make that girl his wife." Riku finished explaining the second part.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled. She is currently standing in front of her seat. Mikan is truly is in great shock. She wanted someone to tell her this is just a dream... no a nightmare, so she could wake up next morning without worries. Mikan's gazes turn to Natsume Hyuuga. "I'm sure, I'm n-n-not the f-f-irst one t-t-to know about it... i-is it?" Mikan asked stupidly. He look at her with a bored look and to Mikan's horror, he smirked. _HE SMIRKED!! THAT MEANS... NOOOOOO!! _Mikan's thoughts screamed. Mikan felt that her head was spinning. Her vision became blurry out of the sudden. Then, the last thing she heard is that Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga shouted her name... and then all became black.

……………………………………………………………………………

"She's fine. All she need is some rest. Let her rest till tomorrow morning. She had a really great shockment. She should wake up tomorrow morning," the family doctor said.

"But why tomorrow morning? A person who fainted due to shockment will likely wake up about an hour or two. Why?" Riku asked. Aikawa nodded in agreement towards Riku's statement.

"Not is Ms Sakura's condition. Is she being overworked herself? She is really tired and she lost a great amount of fatigue today. Just let her rest and she will be good as knew tomorrow," the doctor told them. Then he excused himself.

"Thank goodness Mikan is all right. What now Aikawa?" Riku could sense that her husband is thinking of something.

"We'll have to get Mikan's agreement first. Then their engagement and the wedding date," Aikawa tell them his decision.

"WHAT?!" this time it was Natsume who yelled. (a/n: Natsume yelled? I don't believe it!! lol) Youichi snickered. Natsume glared at him but it didn't affect the little one a single bit.

"Your father is right. Blame it on yourself, Natsume. It's your fault that you're involved into the family tradition. And Mikan is perfect for you. She doesn't drool at you like those girls out there," Riku said to her second son. "Don't worry about Mikan tomorrow, I will take her home. So, go and get yourself some sleep. And Natsume, the guest room is empty," Riku continued.

Next morning, Mikan awoke by her cell phone ringing. Still sleepy, Mikan answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Mikan Sakura! Where the hell are you? School started an hour ago!" Anna's high pitch voice is heard at the end of the line.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled back. Mikan's eyes shot opened. She scanned the bedroom, and then she realized that she is not in her own bedroom in her own house, "Where the hell am I?" Mikan exclaimed to herself... more likely she yelled at the phone.

"What? What do you mean you don't know where you are?!" Anna exclaimed again. Then Mikan heard the voice of a teacher she hated the most, "Miss Umenomiya! Detention after school! Speaking on the cell phone in class!" yep... it was Mr. Jinno's voice. _Sorry Anna. I got you into trouble. Well, think again, its your own fault of calling me during his class. If it was Narumi-sensei, it would be fine... he would also be eager to know where am I. _Mikan thought.

"Mikan, are you up yet?... Do you feel better now?" it was Riku's voice. Mikan stared at her, holding the cell phone near her left ear, and then she nodded.

"Mikan-chan, who is that? And kindly tell us where you are now?" Anna asked at the end of the line. Riku asked for the phone. Mikan hesitate first to give it to her, but she gave in anyway.

"Hello. Are you Mikan Sakura friend? I'm Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm sorry to inform that Mikan will not able to attend school today. By the advice from the doctor, Mikan will need a lot of rest. Please inform the teachers. Have a good day. Forgive me to hang up this call. Good bye." And then, Riku hung up the phone immediately and give the phone back to Mikan. She smiled sweetly at Mikan. "My driver will drive you to your home Mikan, come and join me for breakfast. The others are not home," Riku invited her. Mikan just nodded.

"Uhm... Mrs. Hyuuga, whose room did I sleep just now?" Mikan asked Riku.

"That's Natsume's room," she answered. Mikan eyes widened. _That jerk's room?_ Mikan thought. "Natsume is also the one who carried you to his room. He gave a very cold glare to Persona when Persona tried to pick you up. I wonder though..." Riku added. _But I knew why._ Riku finished her sentence in her head. Soon, they finished breakfast, Riku's driver sent her home accompany by Riku herself.

……………………………………………………………………………

"What had I got myself into?" Mikan asked herself, lying on her bed in her own in her own house.

Mikan's POV

_Become Natsume's wife? Spending my whole life with a perverted jerk like him? I, myself never thought of that ridiculous thing! It would be any girls dream comes true! But NOT ME! If I became one of them, my life would be in hell prison! I don't want that! I will decline that first thing after school. Yup! That is what I should do! GO FOR IT MIKAN!!_

End of POV

……………………………………………………………….

What do you guys think about the family tradition?

Thank you guys for the reviews! I will try to update as soon as possible!!

Please read and most importantly… REVIEW!!

xXcherrysXx


	7. Chapter 5

ASSASIN'S LOVE

By : xXcherrysXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… neither the characters… I wish I do though.

Chapter 5: Coaxing or _persuading_???

"What the hell are you doing there??! Early in the morning??!!" Anna exclaimed as Mikan sat on her seat the next morning. Mikan had already expected this…but not in the first period because they are having class with Mr. Jinno now…. Mikan saw Mr. Jinno walking into the class at that time…but Anna and Nonoko don't. They were busy questioning Mikan. Mikan can only sigh…

"Ano…Anna-chan, Nono-chan, Mr. Jinno is at the front of the class…" Mikan tried to warn them, but they immediately shouted "WE DON'T CARE!!!" Mikan sweat dropped. A vein popped out on Mr. Jinno's head.

"Anna Umenomiya! Nonoko Ogasawara! Detention after school!!" Mr. Jinno shouted. Anna and Nonoko are forced to face Mr. Jinno for a while…

"Yes Mr. Jinno… one moment please…" Nonoko said as they both turn back their attention back to Mikan. "What the hell are you doing in the Hyuuga Mansion yesterday??! Even Mrs. Hyuuga answered your phone!!" Nonoko yelled on tyop of her lungs. Mikan blinked. She could even feel the glares emitted from the jealousy of the fan girls… especially the president, Sumire Shouda. Mr Jinno tried to control the situation by letting Mikan explain her situation the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Sakura. Hurry up and explain to them. Or I will put you into detention too."

"No! I have something very important to do after school! Very well… I was invited for dinner at their mansion. The doctor said I over work myself, and I should be careful because I can fainted anytime. When Mrs. Hyuuga announced something very important and very very shocked me, I fainted. So she was the one who nursed me. I just had a sleep over there, nothing more. Satisfied?" Mikan explain 'very' detailed.

"NO!!" yelled Permy.

"Sumire Shouda! Detention for you too. GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS, NOW!!" Jinno-sensei yelled.

Suddenly there was an announcement on the speaker."Ms Mikan Sakura, please com to te principal office immediately. There is an important visitor. I repeat, Ms Mikan Sakura, please come to the principal office immediately. There is an important visitor here to meet you."

Mikan sighed. She was just being questioned by her friends. Now she have to waked to the principal office. What bad luck did she get today?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Mikan got to the office, she saw Mr Hyuuga is waiting for her. She sighed inwardly. Why did this have to happen to her? Oh right, because she save the Kuroneko.

"Leave us alone, Mr Principal. I have an important discussion with Ms Sakura." Aikawa said. The principal nodded and hurriedly walked out of the room. Aikawa continued to talk. "How have you been Mikan? Riku said to tell you not to overwork yourself, because you could faint again."

"Thank you for your concern Mr Hyuuga, and please tell Mrs Hyuuga thank you on my behalf for taking care of me when I was ill. I really appreciate it," Mikan said.

"Ah, I notice something. Have you?" Aikawa asked chuckling. Mikan tilted her head, indicating she didn't get what Aikawa is telling her. Aikawa laughed. "Look here, the speaker is still on. That means the whole school heard what we talked about. Thank god it's not what I meant to ask you." Aikawa continued as he closed the speaker.

"WHAT??! THEY HEARD IT ALL?!!! OMG!!! They're gonna kill me! Especially the fan girls! I'M DEAD!!!" Mikan yelled. Aikawa Hyuuga laughed at Mikan's outburst. Her reaction really amuses him.

"Well, I can't do anything about them at all. As well as neither can you. Natsume's fan girls…well, even a five year old also have fan girls. You know, Youichi," Aikawa said. Mikan just nodded. "Now what about your marriage with Natsume? Do you agree with it?" Aikawa asked.

Mikan shook her head, no. "I'm very sorry, Mr Hyuuga. But I have to decline it. I don't want this marriage. I barely know Natsume." Mikan stated. She was hoping that Mr Hyuuga would just leave her alone after this. "and don't worry about Natsume's secret. I won't tell anybody about it. You can trust me on this. I promise." Mikan continued.

This time it was Mr Hyuuga's time to shake his head. "No can do, Mikan. You'll have to agree. It's not that I don't trust you, it's the matter of fact that you are going to be wonderful to Natsume." Aikawa said. "It's a family tradition and I can't tolerate that. So just agree with me, Mikan…please…." Aikawa pleaded with puppy eyes, like a 5 year old boy waiting for a treat. Mikan just shook her head indicating no. Aikawa sigh and make up his mind. "It seems that I have to let you think a bit more. I'll be back another time. Have a good day." After what he said, he left. Mikan frustrated, kicked the door. Surprising the principal. Mikan glared at him.

"Don't do that again, or you will regret it." Mikan warned the principal. As Mikan is returning to class, she received death glares from the girl population in the school. Mikan can only groan inwardly as there is a free period in their class. She was bombarded by her fellow friends and Natsume fan girls. They start to ask questions such as…

"Why is he here to see you??"

"Spill it!! Not a single thing left out."

"He suppose to see me, his future daughter-in-law!!"

Just then, Sumire started shouting. "BE QUIET!!!" They all became silent. "Why is Mr Hyuuga is here to see you, you filthy orphan? You're just a poor orphan that does not have any benefits to him or his family. Unlike me, Sumire Shouda, the heir of the Shouda Empire. If I become a part of his family, then their business will expand. So he will have more benefits to see me." The other girls (exceptional of her friends) nodded their heads. "So, tell me, now."

"No can do. It's a private matter between me and the Hyuuga family. If you want to know so much, why don't you go and ask yourself. Or you can beg your father to ask for you." Mikan countered back. She never like the person who brag their family as they can do nothing at all and she also hate no loath the people who insult her family.

Sumire was seething. She never likes Mikan Sakura at all. She always the attention of the boys in school and now she are in contact with the Hyuuga family, Natsume-kun's family, the richest family in the whole wide world. She had tried everything to get intact with the Hyuuga family. _No worries. Father has already planned something. Next thing you will notice that Natsume-kun is mine. MINE!!! _Sumire thought.

Mikan just ignored them and went back to her seat. But she still cannot ignore the death glares that were given by the fan girls…especially the president. Mikan just her thoughts wondering around, thinking of what she had been involved with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan just got home from her work. She was very tired that particular day. Tired than usual because her friends and the fan girls are always giving death glares and keep on asking questions why Mr Hyuuga is there at school to see Mikan. _What is so special about him anyway? He may be good looking and his family is very no super super rich, but the guy is a jerk, a perverted jerk! _Mikan thought. When Mikan torn on the lights of the living room, suddenly…

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" a boy with grey hair with teal eyes appeared suddenly in front of her upside down. Mikan scream her lungs out. Who wouldn't? "Onee-chan, it's me Youichi!" the kid yelled introducing himself. At last Mikan stop screaming and tried to calm down herself. When she calmed down, she scolded Youichi.

"What the hell you think you're doing?! Do you want me to die from a heart attack?" she yelled. Youichi quickly shake his head indicating no. no, he didn't want that to happen. Then a voice came behind Mikan.

"Mikan-chan? Are you all right? We heard you scream so we came to check it out," it was one of her neighbors. Mikan apologize to them saying that the boy in front of her just scare the hell out of her. They nodded understandingly. After they bid good night, Mikan turned back to Youichi with a deadly aura surrounding her. He had his head bent down.

"Now you see what you got me into? Thank goodness they came here to check themselves, but if they decided to call the police? What should I do? I would be dead meat Youichi." Mikan said.

"Sorry Mikan-nee. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I just wanna see you," Youichi apologize. Mikan walked to the kitchen to make tea for him as he settles down in the living room. As Mikan gave him his tea, Mikan started to ask questions.

"So, why did come here anyway? The same reason as your father? You want me to accept this marriage proposal, don't you?" Youichi just nodded at her. Mikan seems to be the perfect candidate for his Natsume-nii because she doesn't gawk at him like other do. Youichi ask…no demand for an explanation for refusing the proposal.

"I don't belong in your type of society. Maybe when my parents are alive, but not now and never will ever be. Everybody knows that I am an orphan now. My parent died in a plane crash two years ago." She explained. She didn't want the Hyuuga family to look down at if their heir married an orphan from an ordinary society.

Youichi just nodded his head dumbly. He tried to slow talk to Mikan, but that doesn't work on her. She just can counter it back to him. Lastly, she just said, "It's getting late, You-chan. Maybe you should head home so that your parents don't have to worry about you. See you next time. Good night."

"Sure, see you tomorrow night, Mikan-nee. Good night." And he was of though the darkness of the night. As the words sink in her brain…

"WHAT??!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Not knowing, there was a couple who was eavesdropping on them. Aikawa and Riku were sitting on their family sitting room as they hear the conversation of their youngest son with their choice of daughter-in-law.

"Never thought that Mikan would give out a reason like that. Any girls living might be dead of shocked and happiness if they learned that they were about to marry the heir of the most rich family in the whole world." Riku said.

"Well, Mikan is not like any other girls that are out there. She's one of a kind. That why we chose her to be in our family. She's perfect for our Natsume." Aikawa said to his wife. They both were hoping that Mikan would agree to the arrangement. If not, they will have to find another way to persuade her into agreeing with them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After 3 weeks, Mikan sat at her table in school, banging her head on her desk. She doesn't know what to do now. It has been like forever that the Hyuugas tried to coax -no persuade her more like it- for the agreement on the arrange marriage. Her friends starting to question her as Mr Aikawa Hyuuga keep coming to see her at school no less. They also met You-chan at her home as they were having sleepover at her house.

This was getting on Sumire Shouda's bad side. Mikan Sakura was not supposed to get any attention from the Hyuuga's as she does not belong to their standard place in the society. She was the one who supposed to get their attention. _But, noooooo. They pick out the filthy orphan with no money. But that's okay. Daddy will find a way. In fact he is working on it now. Beware Mikan Sakura; let us see who get the last laugh. _Sumire thought.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay? You've been banging your head for the past half an hour," Anna asked worried pasted obviously on her face.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me. I just have to think some matter that gonna let my brain explode." Mikan answered. Just as Anna was about to ask something again, the door slide open. Revealing the person who Mikan dreaded to see this moment, who? You can guess, yup that's right, its her future fiancée (maybe), Natsume Hyuuga.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time…uhmmmm….for a very very very long time…hehehe… my parents took my laptop….now that I got it back I could update again YAY!!(cheers). Anyone with ideas please tell me!!! I could use more ideas…thanks so much for the reviews!!!!


End file.
